List of superpowers
Here is a list of superpowers: # Adjusting: The ability to fight through inhibitory molecular powers. # Aerokinesis: The ability to create and/or manipulate wind. # Animal communication: The ability to communicate with animals, birds and even aquatic creatures and get them to perform tasks on command. # Apportation: The ability to teleport objects. # Astral projection: The ability to project the consciousness into an astral form outside of the body. # Atmokinesis: The ability to control or mentally affect the weather, including the ability to generate various natural phenomena (rain, tornadoes, lightning, ocean currents, etc.) or control the intensity of the weather. # Biokinesis: The ability to manipulate life on a cellular level, including but not limited to, genetic alterations and physical distortion and/or augmentations of biological functions. # Camouflage: The ability to change one’s appearance to match their surroundings, thus remaining indiscernible from the surrounding environment through deception. # Chlorokinesis: The ability to create, control, manipulate or animate plant life. # Chronokinesis: The ability to move time in any direction, move yourself through time, and control time itself. # Cloaking: The ability to make someone invisible and unable to be detected. # Concussive beams: The ability to generate or transform various forms of energy into a “solid” or concussive beam of energy. # Conjuration: The ability to materialize imaginary objects and beings at will. # Cross-dimensional awareness: The ability to detect actions and events in other dimensions. # Cryokinesis: The ability to create and/or manipulate ice and cold. # Deviation: The ability to redirect magical attacks and projectiles. # Divination: The ability to gain insight on the future, the present and the past. # Dream manipulation: The ability to create, shape, enter and manipulate the dreams of others. # Elasticity: The ability to stretch, deform, expand or contract one’s body into any form imaginable. # Electrokinesis: The elemental ability to control and generate electricity and throw lightning. # Empathy: The ability to feel others’ feelings and channel them. # Energy balls: The ability to throw spheres of energy that resemble electrical discharges. # Energy blasts: The ability to blast kinetic energy from their hands, hitting a target with great concussive force. # Energy manipulation: The ability to control and be able to project all forms of energy. # Fear projection: The ability to sense the greatest fear of someone and make them think that their fears are coming true. # Fireballs: The ability to throw spheres of fire. # Flight: The ability to defy gravity and propel oneself through the air at tremendous speeds and heights. # Force field generation: The ability to control a shield of great amount of concentrated force. # Geokinesis: The ability that enables the user to control and manipulate all forms of earth, including sand, rocks and minerals. # Glamouring: The ability to change one’s appearance into the form of another. # Gravity manipulation: The ability to manipulate or otherwise control the gravity of objects, people or the source of gravity itself. # Healing: The ability to heal injuries and diseases of others. # Healing factor: The ability to recover from injuries with greater speed and finality than naturally possible as well as immunity to illness. # Heat vision: The ability to project heat and/or fire from one’s eyes. # Hovering: The ability to rise up into the air and hover in one place. # Hydrokinesis: The ability to create and/or manipulate water. # Hypnosis: The ability to mesmerize and influence the minds of other beings, allowing the hypnotist to exert a level of control (sometimes total) over the victim's actions, as well as altering their perceptions. # Illusion casting: The ability to cast illusions, which can cause those affected to see and hear (and sometimes touch) what the caster desires. # Immortality: The ability to possess a possibly infinite lifespan without aging. # Immunity: The ability to be immune to certain powers, spells or potion. # Innate hand-to-hand & weapons skills: The ability to know or understand both armed and unarmed martial techniques without the need of studying or previous experience. # Intangibility: The ability to render one’s body intangible, allowing them to pass through solid objects. # Inter-dimensional travel: The ability to travel between two or more dimensions, realities, realms, etc. # Interstellar travel: The ability to travel through the reaches of space where no human body could probably be without the aid of technology or some other sort of protection. # Invincibility: The ability to withstand any amount of physical damage or harmful force of any kind (including most forms of magic such as powers, spells and potions), causing no harm or pain to the individual gifted with this power. # Invisibility: The ability to become unseen by the naked eye. # Invulnerability: The ability to be impervious to harm and impact. # Levitation: The ability to rise into the air and float in apparent defiance of gravity. # Longevity: The ability to live or persist for extended periods of time. # Magnetism manipulation: The ability to control or generate magnetic fields. # Mediumship: The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. # Memory absorption: The ability to copy or absorb another’s memories. # Memory manipulation: The ability to manipulate a person’s memories, making them have memories that are not real or making them forget all or some of their past. # Microscopic vision: The ability to see extremely small things, like a spec, or something microscopic. # Mind control: The ability for one person to control the actions of one or multiple people. # Mind-meld: The ability to exchange thoughts between two individuals via a telepathic link. # Molecular acceleration: The power to speed up molecules, causing objects to heat up, melt or burn. # Molecular combustion: The ability to speed up molecules to the point where they combust. # Molecular deceleration: The ability to slow down the molecules of an object or being. # Molecular immobilization: The ability to slow down the movement of molecules, leaving the being or object immobilized. # Multi-spectrum vision: The ability to perceive things with greater acuity than a normal human being, such as being able to see in the dark or through a thick cloud of steam or mist. # Necromancy: The ability to control and manipulate death. # Nucleokinesis: The ability to generate and absorb nuclear energy through the body. # Omnilingualism: The ability to understand and speak any language without extensive training. # Particle swarm: The ability to fire a stream of burning orange and black particles from the hands in order to inflict pain on and eventually incinerate a victim. # Photokinesis: The ability to produce and manipulate light. # Portal creation: The ability to open portals to parallel worlds, dimensions, or planes. # Possession: The ability to control living beings by entering their body. # Potion making: The ability to brew potions. # Power absorption: The ability to absorb the powers of other beings. # Premonition: The ability to see and experience events from the past, present, and future. # Prescience: The ability to observe the world and be aware of upcoming danger and events. # Prophetic dreams: The ability to perceive the future in the form of vague dream sequences. # Pyrokinesis: The ability to create and/or manipulate fire. # Reconstitution: The ability to pull oneself back together again after the body’s total destruction. # Regeneration: The ability to heal and regenerate bodily tissue and organs damaged as a result of injuries. # Remote orbing: The ability to orb other people from one place to another without establishing physical contact. # Resurrection: The ability to reanimate the dead. # Retrocognition: The ability to see the past in the form of a vision or premonition. # Scrying: The ability to locate a person or object with the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. # Self-sustenance: The ability of to survive in harsh environments without air, sleep, food or water, as well as potentially survive unaided within the vacuum of space. # Sensing: The ability to sense the location of other people. # Shapeshifting: The ability to change the physical form or shape of the body. # Skill absorption: The ability to copy or absorb another’s powers or skills. # Spellcasting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. # Suggestion: The ability to project oneself as an inner voice to others. # Summoning: The ability to draw or transport a being or objects to the user’s presence no matter where they are. # Super-breath: The ability to blow objects away or pull objects towards oneself with highly compressed amounts of air. # Superhuman agility: The ability to react faster than a normal human and to possess greater flexibility and with higher/farther jumping capacity. # Superhuman dexterity: The ability to be superhumanly precise in actions. # Superhuman durability: The ability to have a higher resistance to one or more forms of damage before being injured as well as the ability to exert oneself in an activity indefinitely without becoming tired and/or survive for long periods of time without consumption or water. # Superhuman equilibrium: The ability to perfectly balance on any object, no matter how narrow or unstable it may be, making it almost impossible to being knocked down/imbalanced, falling down and able to recover from momentary imbalances near instantly. # Superhuman hearing: The ability to hear anything audible that not normal humans cannot, such as extremely quiet sounds, and sounds made from a very far distance. # Superhuman intelligence: The ability to have intelligence quotient far above that of a genius level. # Superhuman leaps: The ability to jump extreme distances, vertically and even horizontally. # Superhuman olfaction: The ability to smell things with greater acuity than a normal human being. # Superhuman reflexes: The ability to react faster than a normal human and to possess greater flexibility and with higher/farther jumping capacity. # Superhuman senses: The ability to see, smell, taste, feel and/or hear more than a normal Human. # Superhuman speed: The ability to move, run, fly, react, think, and sense at speeds much faster than a normal human. Those with this ability also have accelerated brain activity which allows them to process sensory information so fast that everything seems to be moving in slow motion while the user moves at normal speed. # Superhuman stamina: The ability to maintain continuous strenuous physical action for an extended period of time. # Superhuman strength: The ability to have a level of strength much higher than normally possible given their proportions. # Superhuman vision: The ability to see more than a normal Human. # Supersonic scream: The ability to generate vocal sounds of a higher amplitude than a normal human. # Technopathy: The ability to control and manipulate all forms of technology. # Telekinesis: The ability to move objects and individuals by using your mind. # Telekinetic orbing: The ability to move or teleport objects through the use of orbs. # Telematerialization: The ability to teleport liquid with the power of your mind. # Telepathy: The ability to hear and broadcast the thoughts of oneself and others. # Teleportation: The movement of objects or elementary particles from one place to another, more or less instantaneously, without traveling through space. # Teleportation (Fading): An energy-based form of teleportation. # Teleportation (Flaming): The ability to teleport through flames. # Teleportation (Orbing): The ability to teleport to another location through the use of orbs. # Teleportation (Shimmering): The ability to teleport through a “shimmer”, a demonic form of teleportation. # Teleportation (Smoking): The ability to teleport by turning into a puff of smoke and then reappearing elsewhere. # Telescopic vision: The ability to magnify and extend one’s vision to various levels. # Thermal vision: The ability of see through the heat tracks left by a living being or object. # Thermokinesis: The ability to control and generate heat, allowing the user to increase temperature at will. # Transformation: The ability to transform an object into a different one. # Transmogrification: The ability that allows the user to alter their form into inanimate objects. # Transmutation: The ability to turn one form of matter into another. # Voice manipulation: The ability to alter one’s voice to match that of another person. # Wall-crawling: The ability to adhere to solid surfaces, including walls and ceilings. # Waterbreathing: The ability to respirate through water in lieu of a gaseous medium. # X-ray vision: The ability to see through solid objects.